Thoughts Lead to Actions
by blackwolfmajik
Summary: The Wrath of the Emperor (F!Sith Warrior) and Lt. Pierce confer before the battle of Ilum. (Rated for language)


**SWTOR** \- Thoughts Lead to Actions

 **Rating:** M for _OMG LANGUAGE!_

 _The Wrath of the Emperor (F!Sith Warrior) and Lt. Pierce confer before the battle of Illum._

* * *

"You're up early."  
"You know how it is."  
Pierce grunted.  
He had heard the Sith woman moving through the ship, making final preparations before their arrival on Ilum. It was still hours to the day cycle, and the rest of the crew were deep asleep.  
As she should have been.  
Scratching at his beard, the former Black-Ops lieutenant made his way around the war table to survey the projected map of the Usurper's compound.  
"Nerves. Fear. Excitement. All that is good and grand about the morning before a battle."  
She smiled, making the gold ring in her nose glitter in the dim light.  
Pierce let the sight distract him for a moment.  
"What are you thinking?" she asked.  
He paused long enough for her to look up and meet his gaze.  
"I'm thinkin' about what it feels like to bottom out inside you," he said bluntly. "How it feels to have your cunt squeezing my cock, and my balls slapping against your perfect ass. I'm thinking about how you _taste_. How your legs feel wrapped around my hips. Your body tangled with mine, all muscle and fire. I'm thinking how the Captain doesn't deserve you. How it makes me _furious_ to hear that insipid bootlicker you married squeal as he gets off, but I never hear _you_. I never hear the noises you make when I'm driving you into my bunk. The moans and curses that slip out of your mouth when I take you hard against a wall. How you growl when I pull your hair but never tell me to stop. How making you cum..." He shuddered, eyes black with desire. "I'm thinking about how I should bend you over this table, right now, and fuck you until something breaks. Because we could all be dead by the end of today and I might not get another chance."  
The Sith didn't react, but the maroon of her skin had darkened with a flush he had grown to love.  
Encouraged, Pierce finished circling the table and moved to stand directly behind the her. His gravely voice made the hairs on her neck stand up as he breathed in her ear.  
"I'm thinking that as much as I hated that shit post on Taris, I'm grateful for it. If I had been on mission anywhere else, I wouldn't be here now, thinking of how you are the best thing to ever happen to me."  
It took her three tries to find her voice: "I _meant_ : what do you think about the Moff's battle plan?"  
The big soldier's face cracked into a smirk, and he leaned down to press his chest against her back. He placed his hands flat on the table outside of hers, effectively caging her in the circle of his arms.  
"I think it's shit," he murmured. "Half our forces would die in the first wave of attack. The rest would be pinned in an ice gorge three clicks from their target. With no supplies or reinforcements they would freeze to death in a matter of days."  
"Quinn gave them a seventy percent chance of survival."  
The soldier scowled with annoyance. "Well, if the _Captain_ says-"  
"Enough," she barked. "You will respect his rank and abilities while on this ship. Understood?"  
The woman known as the Emperor's Wrath turned to fix Pierce with a glare, daring him to protest.  
"Yes, my Lord," Pierce stepped back and went to attention.  
The Sith's jaw worked, but she looked mollified. "When we're on the ground, that may be another matter. I look to you for tactical decisions when battle is joined. Situations are often too fluid to allow for planning and statistics."  
The former black-ops soldier regarded her carefully.  
Her shoulders eased as her temper cooled. "What I mean is: Quinn has his place and you have yours. I need you both if we are to defeat Malgus. I need your skills, your...I need... _damn it_ -"  
She grabbed the yoke of his armor and yanked him down to kiss her.  
 _"I need you to fuck me."_  
Pierce grinned with his lips still against hers. "As you wish, _my lord_..."

* * *

 **AN:** _You know, sometimes it's just hot to talk dirty. I just threw this together from a thought bunny that got too wild. There were no beta-readers so apologies if it has errors._


End file.
